Take Me Out
by SilverNightHowler
Summary: Kim loved the feeling of the air whipping her hair back, she always felt so free and alive. Shego held her hand while driving and every once and awhile they'd exchange smiles. It was perfect. Songfic. One shot Kigo


This summer has been one of the most stressful, nerve wrecking, and depressing vacation I've ever had. Although I will take life's challenges and overcome them to make me stronger and continue. I hope you enjoy this story while I finish the other stories too.

P.S. I don't own nothing(kim possible-wise)!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**This is no ordinary ghost story. There have been sightings and evidence that proves the existence of two girls in love. The story starts of two lovers trying to be together and overcome any obstacle that dare cross their paths. It is said that it begins like this…**

"So what if we are a couple? Love is genderless!" Kim said. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had done.

"How dare you say that! Love is only between a man and woman!" Kim's mother said. She knew that girl was up to no good the way she looked at her daughter like that…it just isn't right."

"Sweetie go to your room and let me talk to you mom-" Kim's Dad said, as always trying to be the peacemaker but lately he was just stuck in the crossfire. Kim did as she was told but not without stomping her feet and slamming the door.

"James don't you dare act like there's nothing wrong here."

"I'm not! I'm simply trying to have a conversation not screaming and fighting."

Kim was under the covers holding her Pandaroo for dear life. This was not how she pictured her Senior year, with the taunts, rumors and on top of that her relationship with her mom being severed. Why couldn't anyone understand her… not even her best friend Ron understood but at least he was trying.

She couldn't take it anymore she had to talk to _her. _The one that made all the pain go away, the one that listens to any problem that Kim has and tries to fix it, the one that Kim's going to be with the rest of her life. She lit a candle and left it by the window praying that her soul mate would see their secret signal. It was the only way they knew it was safe to be together for the time being.

Kim just waited under the sheets until _she _would come. As time passed, her eyelids grew heavy and she fell asleep hoping that her dream was a reality.

"Princess," she heard, "Princess wake up."

She heard a giggle followed by "You look so cute when you sleep."

Kim opened her eyes and smiled, "Shego is that really you?"

"Doy, who else could it be?" Before Shego could react Kim clutched onto Shego as if her life depended on it and started to cry. Shego returned the embrace and gave a heavy sigh. She didn't understand why Kim would suffer so much for her…Shego never felt worth the trouble Kim was facing. Shego just whispered that everything will be okay and Kim calmed down.

_Take me out tonight  
Where there's music and there's people  
And they're young and alive  
Driving in your car  
I never never want to go home  
Because I haven't got one  
Anymore_

"Shego take me out tonight, please," begged Kim.

"Where?"

"Anywhere I don't care."

"Okay." Shego said. In a second they were speeding away in Shego's black convertible. Kim loved the feeling of the air whipping her hair back, she always felt so free and alive. Shego held her hand while driving and every once and awhile they'd exchange smiles. It was perfect.

"Where are we going?" Kim finally asked.

"First we are going to have some alone time then a club and then I'm going to take you home."

Kim became silent after she heard the last part. No, that place wasn't her home it was just a house to her now.

It's not her home anymore, it's theirs. Her parents can keep it as long as Kim had Shego.

"Please don't drop me home. I'm not welcomed there anymore." Shego understood and gave Kim's hand a squeeze.

_Take me out tonight  
Because I want to see people and i  
Want to see life  
Driving in your car  
Oh, please don't drop me home  
Because its not my home, its their  
Home, and I'm welcome no more_

They had arrived at a place that Kim had never been to. It was very isolated and there were a bunch of trees that seemed to welcome them with open arms. The night air felt so fresh and it was even cleaner than the city too. Shego popped out her trunk and took out a blanket so they could lie on and see the stars. Kim instantly curled up in Shego's arms feeling that she had died and gone to heaven. Kim couldn't help but start to kiss Shego in this romantic setting. What started as a simple kiss though turned heavy and anything but simple especially when Shego felt something tuggin' on her belt.

"Wait," Shego said stopping their make out session. Kim was on top her legs wrapped around Shego's toned body.

"What's wrong?" Kim said staring at equally lustful eyes.

"Are you sure?" Shego asked. She didn't want this to be a fling let alone something that might ruin their relationship. Before they were serious Shego had thought this was some sort of cheerleader joke and even turned Kim down the first time the red head asked her out. Thank god Kim was persistent.

"Yes."

"Are you sure it's not to get back at your mom or something?"

"Shego I have never been so sure in my entire life. I want to make love to you under the stars, right here right now."

Not much was said later on except the occasional giggles, moans, and heavy breathing.

Back at the Possible resident Anne Possible found Kim's room empty and cursed the little tramp that had her daughter. She had taken Kim's phone to keep those girls from communicating but when Kim wants something not much can be done. Anne searched in contacts to find Shego's number and to tell Kim to come home now. Her daughter will not fall prey to these games anymore.

"That was amazing, Shego," Kim said dressing herself. The night was still young and Shego promised that they'd live life to the fullest…together. Soon they were on the road again feeling so alive.

"I love you Shego."

"Ditto," punch, "Okay, okay I love you too Kim."

_Take me out tonight  
Take me anywhere, I don't care  
I don't care, I don't care  
And in the darkened underpass  
I thought oh god, my chance has come at last  
(but then a strange fear gripped me and i  
Just couldn't ask)  
_

Suddenly Kim had a bad feeling about something and then Shego's phone rang. Her private number phone that no one else knew but her.

_This isn't good_, Kim thought when she saw that her phone was calling Shego. She knew it was probably her home but maybe just maybe her mom would listen if she heard the ultimatum.

"Mom," Kim said.

"Kimberly Anne Possible you better come home this instance!" Anne screamed

"Not until you give Shego a chance," Kim said.

"I'm not going to give that little freak anything."

"Then I'm running away," Kim said tears running down. How could her mother hate Shego so much? Shego hadn't done anything to deserve this.

"Kim if you hang up this phone than YOU'RE DEAD TO ME! Do you hear me, Dead!" Anne stopped when she heard the sounds of breaks screeching."Kim! Kim are you okay? What was that noise? Kim!"

Had she been on the other line she would have known that a drunk truck driver had slam into Shego's convertible from Kim's side. Metal scraped against each other, window pieces exploded everywhere and the sounds of bone breaking through the flesh could be heard.

Kim opened her eyes when she thought the nightmare had ended, it had only started. Her legs were crushed and pinned together keeping her from getting out. The smashed door kept Kim from being able to breathe right. The pain was unbearable but nothing compare to what she saw.

Shego in front of her, blood dripping from her head and mouth. Her body was mangled and twisted in an unnatural way. Kim's lover wasn't moving.

Nor was she breathing.

Shego had enough time to shield Kim with her own body. A scrap of metal had pierced through her killing her instantly.

"SHEGO! NO!" Kim cried. Kim couldn't believe that in a spit second her life could be turned upside down. She placed her lips on her lover they were cold and unresponsive. Shego was gone, life wasn't worth living. Kim's breathing became erratic and he body started to shake uncontrollably.

_At least we died together my love. Even in death our love will go on, _Kim thought before everything went dark.

_To die by your side  
Is such a heavenly way to die  
And if a ten-ton truck  
Kills the both of us  
To die by your side  
Well, the pleasure - the privilege is mine_

**The lovers were buried next to each other. The Possible's house was left abandoned but it is said at night that lovers have seen a lit candle by the window. Even death was no obstacle for true love.**

**There is a light that never goes out.**

_There is a light that never goes out_

There is a light.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

The song is There is a light that never goes out by Anberlin. Hope you enjoyed it.! reviews


End file.
